USUK U don't realize how much U love something until U almost lose it
by Amber iNsAnItY
Summary: US/UK look it up. I am editor for zis story the main author will eventually post it to her deviantart account. When she does I will link it in a chapter. I am Xelia (Z-lee-ah) in this story. So when commenting U can use that name or Amber.
1. Chapter 1

It had been forever since England had thought about the ocean. More or less go in it. He had been afraid of the water ever since he was a young country. After all, he nearly lost his life the last time he went into the water. He always wanted to learn how to swim and get over his fear, but even as a pirate, he simply could not get over it. But now, he had no choice. His friend, no, his brother was struggling in the water. He put on a life jacket and brought another one for Alfred, and jumped into the ocean off the boat. He quickly grabbed Alfred, strapped him in the life jacket, and waded in the water, waiting for France to come back for them. He noticed Alfred shivering in the water. He knew that it was simply too cold for him in this. It was too cold for him too. He started to simply move East in the water, dragging Alfred with him. After half an hour of swimming, or what England considered swimming, he saw an island. He started to pick up his pace, trying to get there faster. He placed his palm on the unconscious Alfred's cheek. He was freezing!

When he got on the island, he drug Alfred up along the shore, far up along the beach. He placed his ear on Alfred's chest, making sure he was breathing. He heard him giving off loud, raspy breaths. "Good," he thought, "At least he's breathing. I'll start a fire to warm him up." He began taking wood, leaves, and twigs and used some rocks to start a fire. He grabbed some more wood and palm leaves and made a small hut like thing. He also grabbed some coconuts and broke them with a rock. He figured Alfred would be hungry when he woke up. He looked over and saw the country still shivering. "Poor lad," he said outloud that time, "you're still so cold." He took off his jacket, warm now from the fire, and laid it over the American's chest like a cloak. He began to sit by the fire, waiting on Alfred.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Arthur heard a sigh coming from the American, followed by a moan. "Alfred," Arthur said. The lad's eyes opened halfway, red and tired. "A-Arthur?" he asked confused. "Yes, yes lad it's me," he said happily. He heard the country's stomach begin to growl. He grunted in pain and clutched his stomach. "You hungry there laddy?" he asked. Alfred didn't say anything, he just nodded. Alfred handed him a coconut half and he began to scrape out the meat and eat it. When he was done, he set the coconut shell aside. "Thank you," he quietly said. "You're very welcome," he said smiling. "Arthur," Alfred said, "What happened to me? I only remember being wet." "Well," Arthur began, "You started drowning, so I wrapped a life jacket around you. So I brought you here and set a few things up. Since then, I've just been waiting."

For a while, there was just an awkward silence. Then Alfred yawned. "Are you tired lad?" Alfred jumped slightly, hearing Arthur's question, he simply nodded. "Time for bed then," England said lovingly. He supported Alfred by the shoulders and brought him into his makeshift shelter, lying him down on the palm leaf bed. "You get some sleep," Arthur said, "I'll keep watch." Just as he was about to leave, he heard a little voice call his name. "A-Arthur," the country said. "Yes," Arthur responded. "Goodnight," he said, before completely blacking out. "Lad," Arthur asked, full of worry. Then realizing that the younger country had simply fallen asleep. He sighed, "Sleep well little alfie," he said. He then gave him a short goodnight kiss on the forehead, and left the shelter.

To be continued…..

Well, on the whole note, what do you think? I don't think it's that bad for my second fanfiction.

This is not my drawing


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred woke up the next morning feeling stiff and sore. He tried to get up, but a shock of pain shot through his body. He screamed and fell back over. He then heard rushed footsteps coming his way. Just then, England burst through the shelter's entrance. "Alfred!" he yelled, "Are you alright?!" "Artie," he whined, "I can't move." Arhtur placed a hand on the American's forehead, instantly pulling it back. "Geez Alfred, you're burning up! Hang on!" He tore one of his sleeves off of his shirt and ran out.

When he came back, he set the now wet cloth on his forehead. "There, that should help bring your fever down." "Now," he said, "Can you tell me where it hurts?" "Pretty much everywhere, especially my chest," Alfred groaned. "Hmm," Arthur mumbled. He unbuttoned enough buttons on Alfred's shirt to show his chest. He next pressed his hand gently on his chest. "A-Arthur, w-what're y-you doing?!" Alfred said, blushing bright red. "Alfred, just breath," Arthur said harshly. "B-B-But," Alfred stammered. Receiving a glare from England shut him up as he began to do what he was told. After what seemed like 2 minutes of this, England removed his hand. "Alfred, you must've caught a cold. Probably from the cold water." "Oh great, just how I wanted to jam out on a tropical island," he said sarcastically. He began to chuckle, but it just resulted as a coughing fit. England quickly set Alfred up and began to gently pat on his back. When the fit had stopped, Alfred had trouble staying awake. "It's alright lad, just go to sleep." "B-But what about you, aren't you tired?" Alfred asked. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," the older country said.

England's P.O.V

England sighed as he walked out of the hut, worried on how Alfred was going to be able to handle his sickness. They don't have any medicine. How was he going to help him? After all, he had never gotten sick before medicine was made. So how was he going to help him? Then, he had an idea.

America's P.O.V

Alfred was starting to get worried about England. He knew that Arthur was one to over react about everything. He knew he had to try to comfort him, making sure he knew that he was all right would be enough. He began to get up and slowly, unsteadily walking out to find the Brit.

England's P.O.V

England just finished making the clay pots. Once they finished drying, he could transport some cold water from the river so Alfred could have a drink to cool down. But for now, he cupped a palm leaf and began to bring him the water. What he didn't expect was to see an unconscious Alfred on the ground, outside the shelter. "Alfred!" he screamed, "What happened?!" No response. He realized that he was just too hot with that fever, so he drug the American over to the river. He set him in the river to cool him down and began to splash the cold water on his face and body.

America's P.O.V

When he awoke, he found himself in a river with Arthur frantically splashing water on his face. "Arthur,"…..(splash)..."What're you,"….(splash)...(gasp)"doing,"…..(splash). He opened his eyes and saw a shocked country looking down at him. "Oh, Alfred, you can't go scaring me like that. I'm too old to deal with all of the frights I've been receiving. Now why were you outside?" he gently scolded. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay, and not freaking out," Alfred admitted. "Well, you didn't do the best job at that," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Let's get you out of the river, shall we?" Arthur kindly said while lifting the sick country onto his feet. Alfred tried walking on his own, but started to stumble. Arthur grabbed his arm and threw it over his shoulder. "A-Artie," Alfred said, barely above a whisper. "Yes?" Arthur asked. "I'm sorry," he said. Arthur said nothing. When they got to the hut, Arthur tucked America into his palm leaf bed. "I'll stay up and keep watch again. Please, just stay here and rest Alfred. You need it"

England's P.O.V

I'm worried about him. he seems really sick. I hope nothing bad happens while he's like this, that would be more than I could take. This once I hope Francis would hurry up and find us.

hahaha! How'd you like the cliff hanger!? The assistant author (Moi) has written the last beautiful part! stay tuned! ^J^

have an awesome day!

This is not my drawing


	3. Chapter 3

We have something special planned for you guys today. We're going to tell this chapter in France's and his fellow searcher's eyes. Remember, I don't own Hetalia.

Enjoy

"Damn it where are vey," shouted an angry Germany. "I don't-a know Germany," Italy replied meekly. "I am starting to get worried as werr," Japan said, "After all, I set up an alliance with Mr. England, but Mr. America has grown to become a pretty good friend of mine." "Oui, but we won't find them if we keep arguing like this, non?" France said. "You idiot," Germany sneered, "You're ze one who lost zem in ze first place dummkopf!" "Oh, et qui est de ma faute maintenant?!" (Oh and that's my fault now) France asked in French. "Oui," Canada "yelled" in reply. "Well, who cares. Let's just concern ourselves on finding them," Canada said, everyone agreeing with him.

Germany started to speed up the boat. "This is where I lost them in that storm," France shouted, "I remember that kelp forest." "Then ve start here," Germany stated. They started to drop speed and looked around the area. No sign of them. "Are zhere any islands around here?" Germany asked. "Oui, there is one about 25 kilometers away from here," France stated, "Why do you ask?" "I'm vondering if they had made it to that island," Germany said, "That is the most logical explanation, I mean, even Italy would go zhere." "Hey!" Italy yelled in return. "It is true though Itary," Japan stated, making him pout for the rest of the way. "Ve are coming close to the island now," Germany said. "Oui," France and Canada said at the same time. "I hope they are alright," Canada sighed, resting on his father's shoulder, "Alfred may be a pain at times, but he's still my brother." "Don't worry mon cherrie, we will find them," France said, reassuring Canada. "I promise."

Sorry it's short, couldn't find much else to write about. (^-^)

This is not my drawing


	4. Chapter 4

England's P.O.V.

He walked into the shelter to find Alfred fast asleep. "Poor lad," he whispered, "It kills me inside to see you this way." He put his hand on Alfred's forehead, noticing how hot it was. "Your fever is just too high Alfred, I'll get some more water." He took his now dry clay bowl and began to fill it with water. Unfortunately, the water turned slightly muddy, insufficient for drinking out of. "I'll use the bowl for the water for your forehead and continue using the leaf for drinking," Alfred yawned. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to get really tired. After splashing his face a few times, he went back to the shelter with water for Alfred.

Once he got in there, he immediately got to work. He peeled the now dry shirt sleeve off of his forehead, soaked it, then placed it on the sick lad. Alfred's eyes immediately started to flutter open from the cold impact. "I-Iggy?" Alfred whispered. "Drink up lad," Arthur said bringing the palm leaf to his mouth. "Arthur," Alfred said. "What is it?" Arthur asked. "The water tastes like shit," he grunted, "It hurts my throat." "Well, you need to keep hydrated and this is all we have," Arthur gently scolded. He began to yawn again. "You're tired, because of me," Alfred started to cry. "No, no, it's not your fault, I haven't been sleeping well anyway," Arthur said, trying his best to comfort Alfred. "Then sleep," Alfred stubbornly said. "No Alfred, I need to keep watch and look after you," he said, getting up and walking away. "NO!" Alfred yelled, grabbing onto Arthur's arm and pulling him over. "Alfred release me at once! You're pulling my arm too much!" Arthur yelled. "Then stay!" he yelled, giving one more pull. Even sick, Alfred was still freakishly stronger than him. The tug sent him flying over Alfred, right onto the ground onto a group of rocks. He landed headfirst. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Alfred screaming his name. After that, total darkness.

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur please wake up!" he pleaded. He heard Arthur began to grunt, "Good, he's waking up," Alfred sighed. He took the long, folded cloth off of his forehead. He unfolded it, and wrapped it around Arthur's head and tied it. That made Arthur begin to drift off again. Using full adrenaline now, he ran to the river, carrying Arthur with him. He set Arthur down in the river, and as an act of revenge, he began to splash Arthur in the face, screaming his name. He didn't even notice that Arthur was starting to wake up.

Arthur's P.O.V.

He began to flutter his eyes open. He looked up and saw Alfred still splashing him with water, screaming his name, making his head hurt more. Alfred's eyes were shut. He tried talking, but he couldn't get the words to come out. So he did the next best thing, he grabbed Alfred's arm, making him gasp. "A-Arthur! You're okay!" Alfred yelled, picking the country up, instantly feeling woozy from the weight. Alfred was still sick after all. Alfred set down, still holding him in his arms. Alfred cradled him into a hug and began crying. He couldn't figure out what was more embarrassing, being knocked out by a sick person, or being in a cradle with his former colony. "A-Alfred," he whispered, finally able to get the words out of his mouth, "I'm fine, please let go of me."

"Why would I," Alfred asked. "Be-Because you're, (gag) suffocating me!" he said, quieter than before. "Oh, sorry!" Alfred said releasing him somewhat. He began to gasp for air. Once full of air, he began to yawn again. "Go to sleep," Alfred commanded. "You're the sick one, you need sleep," he said. "Actually, I'm starting to feel a lot better, you're too tired and need sleep," Alfred scolded. "I'm perfectly fine thank you very much," he growled. "Oh yeah," Alfred began, "Prove it. Make it back to the shelter all on your own without yawning once." "Fine you bloody git!" he yelled and began to walk. He hated to admit it but he was really becoming too tired. After all, he was an over 1,000 year old country. He needed to sleep. He got up, as soon as he was on his feet, he began to feel dizzy. His head pains weren't making things any easier. He began to loose his balance, swaying from side to side. He suddenly felt something come over him as he began to fall forward. Bracing for impact, he felt something warm and soft instead. It was Alfred, he had grabbed him. "I told you….. England?" Alfred yelled, soon realizing that he was just sleeping.

Alfred's P.O.V.

"At least he's finally asleep," he thought to himself. He picked Arthur up and carried him back to the shelter. He set the sleeping nation on the palm leaf bed, putting some cool water on his forehead. "He looks kinda cute when he's asleep like that," he thought. He slapped himself on the cheek, "No! How can I think that! He is my old nation and former big brother," he told himself. He noticed a shade a red on Arthur's face. "Did he hear me!" he thought. He placed his hand on his forehead, noticing how hot it was. "Shit!" he said outloud that time.

Awww.. Someone's getting uncomfortable with his feelings.. (^w^)

I wanna be writing some of the next chapter now! XD

This is not my drawing


	5. Chapter 5

Little suprise, my best and only editor is writing this one. Enjoy ^J^

YAY! I'm spedecial! ( yes that's how you spell it) So now for ze story.

Alfred's P.O.V.

I panicked, England had caught my fever! It Wasn't going to be good because my fever wasn't completely gone yet. I wonder If the others are looking for us yet. We need help. I should get Iggy some water. I jogged to the Ocean and thought a second.. Eh, sure it'll work. I jog back with the palm leaf and try to get Iggy to drink it. As soon as the water went into his mouth, he woke up and spit the water out spraying it all over. He coughed and began in an outraged voice, "Alfred you wanker! Why didn't you get water from the river!? Ocean water isn't good for people or Countries, It'll end.. up. making…" He fell over mid rant. Shallowly breathing. Not good! Not good at all. Shit. I need to get it together. Think America. What did you learn from those wilderness survival shows..? hmm… "Oh! We need to find a way to boil water or find a spring!" I accidentally yelled aloud. "oops, Sorry Iggy." i whispered as I ran out of the hut to find a spring. It's better safe than sorry.

Arthur's P.O.V.

Urgh what was that wanker thinking getting seawater for me to drink. And he at least could've woken me up before he tried to get me to drink it. It reminded me of when he was just a little colony. He'd tried to make a dinner (it was something called apple pie.) He served it in a bowl so it was a bubbly charred mass of apples and crust. I tried it and it tasted good but I needed a drink so little america had gone to fetch some and came back with a glass of salty water. I asked what he did and he said "I spilled some salt in it on accident…" I sighed and had to fetch myself a drink. I just couldn't yell at him. He was so cute back then with his large innocent blue eyes and chubby cheeks. Come to think of it he still has those large, childish, innocent eyes. No. England you cannot think like that. He doesn't care for you like that anymore, does he? No, he doesn't he showed that in the revolutionary wars as he calls it. I wish It hadn't happened, as then he would still be my little brother and I wouldn't have these feelings. The twinge in my chest when he calls me Iggy, and the butterflies when he defends me. I don't like the feelings, I wish it could go back to the way it was. Oh, who am I kidding I like the feelings. But I wish they weren't there. It makes things complicated.

Alfred's P.O.V.

I found one! I finally did it, let's just make sure that this water is okay. . I'll just try a sip.I lean forward and…. *SPLASH*

So I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's my first full chapter left off on a cliff hanger

These are not my drawings

Dat photo is adorable though! (^w^)


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur's P.O.V.

"Damn it where is that wanker," I said out loud. It wasn't like Alfred to just disappear. Maybe he got hurt? What if he got lost? What if…. ow1 my head. I tried to get up, but my aching body told me otherwise. "Bloody Fucking Hell!" I groaned. "Angleterre? Angleterre! Where are you?!" you heard an annoyingly familiar voice yell. "F-Frog, Is that you?!" I yelled, or what I considered yelling with my sore throat. "Angleterre, we found you!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He rushed over, placed his palm on my forehead, and asked, "Can you get up cher?" I shook my head, and the next thing I knew, that bloody frog was carrying me bridal style in his arms onto the boat. That's when I remembered, "We have to go back for Alfred," I yelled.

Meanwhile…

Italy's P.O.V

Ooh! A kitty! "come here kitty, kitty, kitty! I just want to play! We can cuddle on the way to the boat!" Aww.. the kitty ran away… I'll follow it maybe it wants to show me something! I'm singing my song, following the cat, when I hear a noise. "What!? Who's there!?" I shrieked, worried. What if something got me!? "Italy! It's America! "Over here!" I walk over to the side and see America in a giant water hole. "AMERICA! Why are you in that hole?" America said "I fell in. please help me." I grinned and said, "I'll get Doitsu! He'll know what to do!" Then I ran off to the beach to get Doitsu.

America's P.O.V.

Italy's been gone for a little while.. Is he coming back to get me? "Italy!" I wait a few seconds before calling out again "Germany! France?! Iggy?" I'm getting worried now. "Anyone?" After I say that Russia steps out from behind a tree. "Commie! What are you doing here!?" He looks at me and said "Hello Amerika. A little stuck are we?" I frowned at him "Dude! Don't just stand there help me out!" I yelled. He smiled creepily. "No need to worry Маленький американский (little American) You will be out soon enough." "WHAT DID YOU DO COMMIE!" I yelled at the russian douche. He just creepily giggled and left. A little after he left I heard a noise… What is it? A wall of rushing water came over the cliff knocking the breath out of me and making my world fade into darkness.

Russia's P.O.V 3 minutes earlier…

Hmm.. Amerika is stuck in water hole. I shall follow stream to source. Walking upstream I see a large row of rocks with boards. hmm.. A плотина (dam). I shall poke it with my... Magic metal pipe of pain! ^J^ *Poke* "It hol-" *PHHSSSSSH* "Uh-Oh! that is not good.."

Back to present-Japan's P.O.V.

Itary-san had somehow convinced Doitsu-san to go see where he had supposedry found America-kun. It turns out, he actuarry did. "Doitsu-san-" I tried to terr them America-kun wasn't dead again, but Itary-san started his shrieking again… "America-kun is arive" I wasn't heard. *sighs* I wonder when he wirr wake up. Suddenry I hear a groan. "Urgh.. I hurt all over." He says. "America-kun you are awake! Are you arright?" He said nothing. He then opened his eyes, seeing his rock impared, bleeding arm, he began to scream. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Somebody help me!" he yerred before passing out. *sighs* America-kun, ever the drama queen… Doitsu-san picked him up and began carring him back to the beach.

My P.O.V.

Me and Carmella were on our way back to the island when we saw a storm off to the left side of the island. we'll have to run the S.S Anfänger (noob) ashore.

"Do you know where the spare key is?" I asked my best friend and house mate, Carmella. "I don't know where the fuck you keep these things," she said, "Wait, You lost it?" "No I, oh there it is1" I said as I tilted down and grabbed the key. "Woah, watch out!" I heard her scream. Suddenly, **CRUNCH**! the boat hit something. "Aiyaaaaaa!" I heard someone yell and saw someone run onto the beach. "Get off our beach you stupid bitch!" Carmella screamed. The odd woman, or who I think is a woman (it might be a man…), ran into the jungle, her black ponytail flying with her. "Who the hell was that?!" Carmella screamed again. "I don't know, but get your pistol," I said. She nodded and grabbed a pistol out of her purse. I guess that's one advantage of being her friend. Having a long range weapon is one good thing, but being able to use it is another.

I grabbed my throwing knives out of my jacket and we hopped onto the beach.

Our beautiful island(not really ours) complete with the water hole! (^w^)

""China You're a chick!"" ←-best quote eva! :D

This amuses me 'cause i'm gonna be dressing up as nyo!china for a comicon soon!

:3 nyaa~ Adios readers! have a good day! or night… XD

_ Xelia (pronounced Z-lee-ah)


End file.
